


Буря

by Alex_Licht



Category: Trinity Blood
Genre: Gen
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-09-08
Updated: 2013-09-08
Packaged: 2017-12-25 23:45:37
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,460
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/959029
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Alex_Licht/pseuds/Alex_Licht
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Особенности разыскивания одними крусниками других в условиях сурового марсианского климата.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Буря

Обстановка на базе колонистов была крайне нервозной. Не прекращались споры среди комсостава. Вот уже несколько дней. С того самого момента, как отряд разведки потерял где-то в малоизученных районах Абеля Найтроуда. Все это время Лилит носилась из угла в угол и кричала, что «его нужно спасти, мы не можем его там оставить!». Ей резонно возражали, что, может, теоретически и не могут, но на деле там сейчас разыгралась буря. И если послать отряд при таких погодных условиях, то погибнут сразу все. Лилит исчезла. Выяснилось: бросилась искать-спасать брата в одиночку. Прошли еще сутки…

Каин стоял у мониторов в главной командной рубке. Показатели были неутешительными – буря в районе не стихала. Кажется, она только разыгралась сильнее.  
\- Есть новости? – один из старших офицеров вошел в рубку.  
\- Нет. Никаких.  
\- Сэр… Так нельзя. Мы должны что-то сделать! Они же…  
\- Мы ничего не будем делать сейчас. – тон Каина был на редкость сухим.  
\- Но…  
\- Никаких «но»! Я не могу жертвовать жизнями целого поискового отряда из-за двоих.  
\- Полковник Найтлорд… Это же… ваши брат и сестра!  
\- Не имеет значения. Я отвечаю за всю колонию. Приказ: никаких вылетов, пока не стихнет буря в районе. Вообще никаких! Все ясно?  
\- Да, сэр…  
\- Вот и хорошо. – Каин развернулся и вышел, оставив офицера любоваться показателями мониторов.

 

В ангаре прототипов было тихо. А камеры безопасности здесь вот уже недели три как передавали исключительно очень правильную, невинную, абсолютно неподозрительную картинку. Что бы ни творилось. Об этом люди Каина позаботились. Найтлорд подошел к одному из прототипных флаеров, коснулся рукой крыла. Надо все очень внимательно проверить. Ибо сейчас начинка данной птички ему очень пригодится. А «начинка» была любопытной… Под фюзеляжем у флаера были спрятаны настоящие боевые пушки. Если бы только руководство НАСА узнало…

\- Что-то не так, герр Найтлорд?  
Голос был знакомым. И принадлежал одному из лучших пилотов колонии.  
\- Наоборот. Все в полном порядке. – Каин как ни в чем ни бывало спрыгнул вниз.  
\- Видел, как вы направились сюда. Решил поинтересоваться. Если не секрет… Мой фюрер, что вы собрались делать?  
\- Будто бы я не мог сюда зайти просто так. Вы знаете как я люблю технику. – Найтлорд мягко улыбнулся.  
\- О, просто так вы сюда не ходите. Особенно в такую погоду. И когда на базе такой бардак…  
\- Вы меня вынуждаете, капитан. – фюрер картинно вздохнул. – Я собираюсь на прогулку. Желательно один.  
\- Искать их?  
\- Да.  
\- И для этого вам требуется боевое вооружение? – пилот усмехнулся.  
\- Для этой. – Каин выделил последнее слово.  
\- Вы собираетесь…  
\- Убить Лилит. И вытащить после этого оттуда Найтроуда. Так красиво получится. Сестренка пропала без вести, ее не нашли. А младшего братика я смог вытащить. Он мне так благодарен, так благодарен.. и во всем меня слушает. Не правда ли, мило?  
\- А если Лилит его уже нашла и они будут вдвоем? Или Абеля вы найдете первым, и он вас заметит?  
\- Тогда мне придется убить обоих. – Каин пожал плечами. – Жаль, конечно. Но ничего не поделать…  
\- Есть проблема. Фюрер, они не отпустят вас одного. Конечно… Я могу полететь с вами вторым.  
\- Нет. Это может вызвать подозрения.  
\- Но тогда…  
\- Капитан, вы знаете, какая там буря. Просто потеряю где-нибудь ведомого. И никто не догадается. Как романтично. Я – настолько беспокоюсь за родственников, что рискуя собственной жизнью сам бросился их спасать. Разве не правдоподобно?  
\- Фюрер, - пилот усмехнулся. – Я знаю вас всего-то с начала экспедиции. Но я не слепой как многие. И я могу с твердой уверенностью заявить: у вас вообще нет чувств. Никаких.  
\- Да ну?  
\- Вы – холодный ублюдок, майн герр. Сволочь с ангельским лицом.  
\- И тем не менее, вы пошли за мной, капитан.  
\- Да. И умру за вас, если придется. Вы это знаете.  
\- Знаю. – Каин пожал плечами. – Не буду терять время. Пора на охоту…  
\- Удачи, майн герр… 

 

\- Полковник, но вы же сами приказали!  
\- Да. И именно поэтому – никаких записей. Никаких упоминаний об этом вылете. Это мое личное дело, это моя семья. И я должен сделать это один, не подставляя никого. Если я вдруг не вернусь… спишите все на меня. Скажите что я сорвался так же, как Лилит, никого не предупредив.  
\- Каин-сама, вы с ума сошли…  
\- Возможно.

Каин быстрым шагом направился было к выходу из помещения. У дверного проема стояла Сет. На глазах у ребенка наворачивались слезы.  
\- Каин…  
\- Все будет хорошо. Не бойся. Я их спасу. – Каин ободряюще кивнул сестренке. И не дожидаясь ответа почти что бегом отправился дальше. К флаерам.

 

Вылететь одному ему все-таки не дали. Навязав в пару одного из пилотов. Ничего. Этого он вполне ожидал. Планов это ему не испортит. Едва флаеры поднялись в разреженный марсианский воздух, Каин тут же выбрал курс. Прямо. Прямо в сердцн разыгравшейся не на шутку бури…

\- Сэр, что вы делаете?! – голос девушки-ведомой с трудом прорывался сквозь шум помех.  
\- Так быстрее  
\- Там ветер сильнее! Мы не справимся…  
\- Лейтенант Айелло, вы боитесь летать? – голос Каина был на редкость едким и резким. – Тогда можете разворачиваться и лететь обратно. И не мешать мне!

Девушка потеряла его из виду спустя какие-то минуты три. Порывы ветра достигали едва ли не сотни метров в секунду… Нулевая видимость. Ориентироваться можно было разве что по сигналам со спутника с орбиты и собственной интуиции. Каин в очередной раз с гигантским трудом выровнял флаер. Он был лучшим асом на этой проклятой планете. Но и ему сейчас было совсем не до шуток. В глазах то и дело темнело от перегрузок. Ничего… по его подсчетам, Лилит сейчас на юго-востоке, в чуть более тихом районе. От ведомой он избавился, и ему всего лишь надо теперь выйти самому из эпицентра. Он справится… 

 

Только стихия решила по-другому. Очередным порывом ветра швырнув флаер как легкую скорлупку. Найтлорд потерял управление. Он еще не успел испугаться, когда резкая боль от удара отключила сознание…

Каин очнулся спустя пару часов. Приоткрыл глаза. Голова раскалывалась. «Значит, еще жив» - мысль была как-то не особо веселой. Почти инстинктивно поднес руку к лицу. С рассеченной брови капала липкая теплая кровь. Какое-то время он задумчиво смотрел на окрасившиеся в багровый цвет пальцы. Так вот что его вырубило… дар о приборную панель. Слегка пошевелился. Тело в порядке… Только шея болит… и голова. И перед глазами все плывет. Неважно… Сейчас – разобраться бы что с флаером. Система жизнеобеспечения все еще работает, это было сразу понятно. Но вот все остальное… Что-то Каину совсем не улыбалось сдохнуть непонятно где, если он сейчас не сможет взлететь…

Флаер покоился в какой-то расщелине между камней. Сверху все так же свистел ветер. Хвостовое оперение машины было сломано. Плохо… Система навигации не работала. Это хуже. Один из двигателей поврежден. И не хватает энергии для запуска антигравов. И вот это уже хуже некуда. Взгляд Каина упал на один не особо приметный рычажок. Активация систем вооружения. Гм… а вот это идея. Которая вполне может сработать. Ему потребовалось какое-то время, чтобы понять как перекинуть энергию с пушек на двигатели. И проделать это. Вот теперь оно взлетит… Должно, по крайней мере.

Каин посмотрел наверх. Ветер может и не такой уже сильный, но в его нынешнем состоянии… Перед глазами все так же висела вязкая пелена. Ничего не поделаешь… Он порылся где-то в кабине, достал небольшой инъектор и капсулу со стимулятором. И вогнал это себе в вену. Это поможет. На какое-то время. Правда потом будет очень хреново… Но «потом» - будет уже в безопасном месте. Покореженный флаер дернулся пару раз, после чего с трудом, но поднялся в воздух.

 

Среди комсостава базы вот уже несколько часов была тихая паника. Вернувшаяся лейтенант Айелло сидела вся в слезах. Убиваясь, как она могла потерять полковника. Связь гасилась помехами. Запеленговать флаер Найтлорда оказалось невозможным. И он по его же подсчетам должен был вернуться еще четыре часа назад! Неужели… придется докладывать, что и он пропал ныне без вести?

Офицерам уже представлялись сухие официальные строчки некролога, когда тишину в радиоэфире разорвала длинная многоэтажная речь на немецком матерном. Полковник Найтлорд, кажется, требовал показать ему и выдать на растерзание «того *** картографа, который составлял эту *** карту!». На базе давно так не радовались нецензурной лексике.

 

Несколько часов назад он буквально вылетел из медицинского отсека. Позволив разве что перевязать ему голову, пострадавшую при вынужденной посадке. И переругавшись с медиками. На тему того, что «отлежаться он может и у себя в комнате».

Видели бы они сейчас, что у него значило «отлежаться»… На столе выстроился неровный ряд бутылок. Уже пустых. Двоившихся в глазах. Каин был пьян. Впервые за последние несколько лет.

Нет, он понимал, что у человека в такой ситуации ничего бы не получилось. Что он вообще чудом остался в живых и добрался обратно. Но! У человека – да! У него, Каина – нет! Пускай шансы были малы, но они имелись. А он не смог… Убийца несостоявшийся… Оставалось только надеяться, что оба родственничка там сдохнут. Сами, без его помощи.

\- Братик, братик, они нашлись!!  
Приподнять голову. Что за…  
\- Они нашлись, нашлись!! Они живы!!  
Радостный, прыгающий перед ним ребенок.  
Сет… Стоп! Что… что она сказала??  
\- Ты не рад? – озадаченный голосок. Сет перестала прыгать и постаралась заглянуть в глаза брату.  
\- Кыш отсюда… - сквозь зубы.  
Только теперь младшая сестра бросила взгляд на стол. Увидела это живописное произведение искусства в виде ряда бутылок.  
\- Каин… ты что, напился? – ошарашенное хлопанье глазками.  
\- Я сказал, кыш!  
Ребенок испуганно выскользнул в дверь.  
«Они нашлись»…  
Бокал врезался в стену и со звоном разлетелся на осколки…


End file.
